


Shard

by VesVes



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesVes/pseuds/VesVes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Hoenn, people took care not to get lost at sea or in the mountains for fear of being spirited away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Using japanese names instead of english ones so in case anyone needs this:  
> Izumi=Shelly  
> Ushio=Matt  
> Homura=Tabitha  
> Matsubusa=Maxie  
> Aogiri=Archie

"My son is missing!!!" A woman screamed, alerting all nearby.

Some people approached her in barely a second, asking questions about where he last was and mentioning putting together a search party. The ones who stayed away from the woman gossiped among each other, taking guesses at what happened.

Izumi brushed some hair behind her ear while listening to the ones speaking in hushed tones. Apparently to them, it was another case of someone getting lost near the mountains. According to legends, a being named Matsubusa and a being named Aogiri had long since been fighting to expand the land and sea. They were said to had merged with the blue and red orbs to steal kyogre and groudon's powers. But that was just legend. Nobody actually knew or met them. Most was just story passed down.

After time, it become gossip and the default conclusion to people getting lost in the mountains or at sea was because they were found by one of those two and taken as servants to help move their plans forward. 

Izumi didn't exactly believe it but she did take heed when near the mountains or sea. If it was true, she didn't exactly want to find out. 

She ended up shouting at the gossipers when it was clear they were only furthering the mother and others' distress and terror. That was the last thing the poor parent needed to hear right now. She offered up her mightyena to help the search, leaving it with the search party. It was a good tracker so it would be able to help.

The last thing she heard before walking away was the mother mentioning her son's name was Homura. Hopefully he'd turn up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------- = time/place skip.

Aogiri was far from happy over Matsubusa getting another addition to his army. He didn’t plan to let the scale be unbalanced for long. He called Ushio to him and gave the order to find another person to bring to their side. Ushio wouldn't dare say no and vanished to start the search; thinking the place to start was where Matsubusa got his most recent addition to his forces.

It turned to be a opportune time since most were busy looking for the missing man or taking precautions in case more went missing. 

All he had to do was find someone to pick off. Clearly most were worked up over what happened and guarding their families. Better someone who didn’t have family here. He took notice of one woman that seemed to avoid bigger crowds of people and was alone compared to others.

Ushio was swift to bring the choice forward to Aogiri and with an agreement on her being a good choice; the sea ruler went to work. He picked up the blue orb he hid away and took a shard off it. Letting the piece go up to the surface to find it’s target. It started heavy rain suddenly to throw off the townspeople.

—————————-

In a stroke of bad luck, the city had been over taken by rainstorms. It would be impossible to find Homura now and the search party’s hearts sank. Izumi received her mightyena back and was thanked for letting them borrow him. She gave a few words to console the mother before starting to head back to her home.

She regretted not having a umbella greatly when she felt a raindrop or maybe a piece of hail, get in her eye. It hurt far more than it should, almost like a sliver of glass got in. Despite rubbing, it didn’t seemed to give her relief from the pain. She kept the eye closed until she get home.

Once there, the pain managed to die down though she still checked her eye in a mirror. Everything looked normal. Just some redness from rubbing it too much. She sighed and relaxed a bit; falling onto her couch. After how the last few days where, she was tired and sleep came easy to her this night.

Her dream was quickly turned into a nightmare. She saw Homura walking towards the woods leading to the mountain but it was more than clear something was wrong. There were strange lines going down his face, glowing red faintly and his eyes seemed clouded. She tried to reach out to him but he didn't stop walking. She soon saw a girl appear out of practically thin air. This girl had the same red markings on her face as Homura and she took ahold of his hand, making him continue towards the mountain's base. 

She wanted to scream to break whatever had a hold on his mind but another voice interrupted her.

"There's one way you can help him..." A man spoke, "Join my army and we can defeat the monster hiding away in the mountain. This city can be safe if you help..."

Before Izumi could give a answer, the ground beneath her suddenly turned into water and she thought she was drowning until she snapped out of her sleep. She took some deep breaths just to make certain her lungs had air in them. 

If she got anything from that nightmare, it proved those legends were true after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days and the nightmares continued to plague Izumi. She had ended up trying to avoid sleeping and stayed indoors. Going outside might lead her to vanish the same way Homura did. 

"Poor guy..." She mumbled to herself, still unsure of what became of him after her nightmare cut short.

A thought came to mind. She just needed to avoid the ocean and the mountain was far enough away from it. She wanted to see if she could find Homura. After some more planning, she packed up a backpack with a few needed objects and set off with her mightyena. It had failed in finding the guy but she needed some protection from wild pokemon and whatever that being was who took Homura away.

The only problem was once she got into the mountain's territory, a pain appeared in her heart. Similar to the one she had when something got into her eye. Though the more she tried to press forward, the worse it got. Her mightyena ended up as her support before she fell all the way over.

"W-What's wrong with..."She clenched the spot where her heart was, hoping it might stop the pain.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked, alerting Izumi.

Looking up, it was that purple haired being. The markings on their face glowing and a expression of irritation at the sight of a human intruding on Matsubusa's home. The mightyena growled at the strange person, thinking it make them leave.

"I wanted to find Homura." She steadied herself against her pokemon while standing up. 

"...Homura?" They gave a odd look at Izumi briefly, "His whereabouts or well being...are none of your concern. It was annoying enough...having that group of humans wandering around here."

She should have expected that sort of answer. The pain from her heart mixed with a non-answer was enough to set Izumi off and she grabbed hold of the being's outfit's collar. 

"You stole him from his family!!!" She yelled, "He would never have wanted to be separated from them!!"

"...Heh~." The person chuckled then looked behind theirself, "Tell her...how it is..."

Izumi looked up as well to see the one she had been seeking. He looked just the way he did as in her dream.

"You don't know anything about me." He snickered, " Why would I want to stay human after Matsubusa offered me so much power?"

What he said was mostly true, she didn't know him really. She never made a effort to speak to him and didn't know what'd he do but...

"There is no way you'd be in your right mind when you agreed!! I saw what happened!! You were completely out of it!" Izumi argued. 

"Oh? You saw what happened? How?" Homura's interest got caught.

"I saw it in a dream. This girl lead you away from the city and everyone!!" She glared at the being.

"Kagari was helping me." He said, "She's been very helpful to anyone who joins us."

Homura and Kagari were both able to sense something off about this human. They could feel some of the blue orb found it's way into her heart. 

"So Aogiri picked you as my rival?" He questioned, "It'd be fun to fight you but maybe I should just end things for you now. I don't think you'd like what that wretched man has planned for you."

Izumi let go of Kagari and backed away from both of them, her mightyena getting in front of her to protect her.

"What do you mean?!" She looked nervous now.

"Why the only way you join him is to die!~" Homura laughed, "You are going to drown soon enough!~ If I take care of you here, you'd escape that fate at least! I am able to show some mercy even if I owe you none."

Izumi could only manage a look of terror in reply to her eventual fate if Homura wasn't lying.


End file.
